percy jackson rwby crossover
by bing127540
Summary: After the giant war, the gods sentenced Percy to death. So professor Ozpin a friend of Chiron's was asked to take him in and make him a huntsman. All right go to the creators of RWBY and Percy Jackson
1. Chapter 1

Ozpin's pov

Have you ever herd the joke that all old people know each other? Well in a sense that very true. Especially when it came to old teachers.

Especially when it came to Chiron and professor Ozpin, men with one name. They have known each other a thousand years in earth's time, but only 20 or so in Remnant. Over the years they stayed in contact Chiron would talk about the new students they he got and sent a picture of them. He would go on in detail about out happened to them and in most cases talk about how they died. But in the most recent letters they were more upbeat, but one name stood out among the rest; Perseus or as he liked to be called percy.

The most recent letters had gone of the lines of; sigh, you'll never believe percy did today, he saved the world again. Percy has defeated Kronos, Percy preserved Olympus, Percy this, Percy that! I swear if I see Chiron again I would smack him upside the head and tell him to come down, and maybe take percy under my wing, He would make a great huntsmen; And his chance came.

I was coming back from the speech he had to do before the first years went on there first mission, there laying on his desk was another one of Chiron's letter. He just hoped it was just another demigod. But this one was different instead of an nice and neat letter that he always got this one was sloppy like he was rushed.

Dear professor Ozpin,

I am sadden to say that Perseus has been sentence to death. The gods believe that he is too power full please I would be grateful if you would accept him into beacon academy. Please respond as soon as possible

Humbly your's,

-Chiron

As if I can refuse. I mean Chiron is my oldest friend and his done a favor or two for me in the past so why not, And I can train Perseus to become a huntsmen. I sighed emphatically, not noticing Glynda's stare, Or at least didn't care, I need paper.

Dear Chiron,

A student of yours is a student of mine. Pardon my late reply the vytal festival is close. I will come with a ship if you and percy can meet me near the portal that will help.

-Ozpin

Glynda, could you please have this letter sent to the usual address? I asked thinking of all the ways he could teach his new student the greatest hero of the new age. As Chiron once said. He will be the best. I whispered eerily.

"Professor Ozpin." Is it really wise taking on a new student this late into the year. Glynda asked. I think it's always wise to take on new student, and tell me what you think of him, and don't tell you don't know I know that you've read the letters of his adventures.

Wha.. How did you know. She asked. Well because every time I come back to reread them I find in different places then I put them in. I said smirking. Well I think that he is a great demigod but that's in his world how do you know that he will become a good huntsmen? She asked.

I don't I just believe that he will and who know maybe he can help us with the little problem. We have here. Maybe, well should I prepare a ship to leave sir? Yes please Glynda. Well Perseus let's see what you got.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy pov

Those no good for nothing gods. I can't believe they sentenced my to death just because I am powerful, even my dad believed it. Right now I'm with Chiron, but he's more nervous then me. You see after I somehow escaped Olympus I went back to but I found that the magical border is keeping me out. I swear I hating the gods more and more every minuet. I was about to leave when I herd someone calling my name I turned and saw Chiron run at me. I was about to run away think that his going to try to kill, but I was stopped short as he pulled me back.

Percy why we're you running I was just trying to see how it went on Olympus. He asked. I started to get mad. HOW IT WENT! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! THEY SENTENCED ME TO DEATH CIRON TO DEATH. HOW DO YOU THINK IT WENT? I screamed at him. I really am sorry percy but if what you say is true then we've got to hid you now. He said lifting me on his back running somewhere.

After about 20 minuets of Chiron running we arrived at a small cabin in the middle of a forest. Percy stay here I will be back I need to send a letter to an old friend and I will grab your stuff just stay in the cabin ok? Okey Chiron. All he did node and he run off back to camp.

As he left I went in the cabin it wasn't much it was kind of like the cabin at montauk beach. After a while I started to fall a sleep thinking about what I did to deserve this. Yes I know but percy your seaweed Brian you don't think. We'll to tell you the truth I'm actually really smart I just pretended to be stupid in front of Annabeth so she would think she's the smart one. The truth is I'm as smart as any of Athena's kids. But really what did I do to deserve this I mean after all the good I did they still did this to me. I was so into my thoughts I did not here someone come in instill they put there hand on my shoulder. I was so startled that I almost took Chiron's head off. I'm so so sorry Chiron you just scared the living crap out of me. I apologized.

That's alright it happens to the best of us. So Chiron what am I going to do I don't think I can stay in this cabin forever? What would you say if I could get you somewhere. Where the gods will never find you? I would say take me there right now, but where is it, Alaska because I think they can still find me?

No it not even on this world, it's on a world out of the gods reign. Oh, can we go now? We will see, I sent a letter to a friend who is the headmaster at a school there to train mortals who have accuse to there aura's, so I'm just waiting to see if he will take you in and train you to become a huntsmen.

Wait you said that they are training mortals. Why are they training mortals? Yell you see about 500 years ago a portal opened up and with the gods not noticing it, monster started going through it and with the help of some we closed it but when we closed it we had to make some keys 2 infected one on this side and one on the other side and about 30 years ago the portal opened again and that how I meet professor Ozpin. He explained that over the years the monsters evolved and are now called the Grimm. There is around 8 different kinds of Grimm Beowolf, Nevermore, Ursa, Goliath, king taijitu, creep, death stalker, boarbatusk. I think it's years of mixed breeding, now they just look like animals with armor and dissolve when killed.

So they are training mortals to kill monsters. Do they have celestial bronze and because that's how we kill our monsters? Well we think that over the years they lost the ability to only be killed by certain metals. After he answered my question he went right back to being nervous and walking around.

After about ten minuets of Chiron walking around and me just laying on the couch there was a knock at the door. Percy go hid in the bedroom. Chiron Said quietly. I went in the bedroom and closed the door.

Chiron's pov

As the door closed behind percy I quickly went to the door, as I opened it I saw Hermes. Lord Hermes what can I do for you. I have a letter to deliver to you I just need you to sign it and I will be off. He said handing me the clipboard. I quickly signed it and handed back the clipboard. Did you here about percy? He asked fishing for the letter from his bag. No I didn't, what happened? Well Zeus and over half the console voted that he should be brought to death because he is too powerful but escaped before we could get to him, ah here it is. He said handing me the letter. Oh and one more thing Zeus want you to send a quest to find percy alright. Alright lord Hermes. I said as he flashed away. As I shut the door percy come out of the bedroom.

What did he want? Percy asked disgusted written all over his face. He was just giving a letter and a message from Zeus saying I need to send a quest out to find and capture you. "oh", who's the letter from? He asked.

It's, it's from professor Ozpin. Ok i got good news and bad news witch one do you want first? The good news. Well he has agreed to take you in and train you. Ok and the bad news. He's going to the portal now. We've got to got now or he won't be there when we get there.

Percy pov

Come percy faster. Easy for you to say your a centaur. Well you see after Chiron read the letter he ran back to camp half blood to get the key to the portal and something else, something in a box. Apparently they we'll get to there side of the portal before we get to ours so that's why where running.

Somewhere in Central Park-

We're here you can rest while I open our side of the portal. Chiron said and I collapsed. I haven't ran that fast in forever. I said.

Ok he should be on the other side he said. Goodbye Chiron I'll miss you. I said hugging him. Me too percy me too, oh I have some thing for you. He said handing me the box. As I opened it I was expecting like a dagger or a picture, not a silver .44 magnum revolver. This revolver will shoot dust bullets, it's also enchanted to never run out of bullets all you have to do is fill the gun with what kind of bullet you want and it will never run out. Thanks Chiron and thanks for putting up with me over the years. Your well come and give this to professor Ozpin when you see him. Chiron said handing me a flash drive. Ok bye Chiron. Lets go then.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy pov

Have you ever gone through a portal of you haven't, don't trust me you will never want to go through one again. It feel like every atom in your body pulled apart, smashed, then put back together again in the end. That's how I fell right now, as I finally got through I was in a different place. Instead of being in a dense forest I was next to a lake surrounded by trees but no people just trees.

As I looked around there was nothing. Was I early? Was I late? Did I end up In the wrong place? My mind going over the possibilities of what could have happened.

I was Broken out of my thoughts as a powerful engine/rocket sound filled the area. Not knowing what was going on I started to climb a tree. As I got to the cover of the leaves. I watched as a ship like thing descended on the shores of the lake. Do you think he Is as good as his teacher told you? A women in a weird purple cape holding a wimp kind of thing walked out of the ship with a man holding a cane and a coffee cup. I don't know Glynda, but I've trusted that man for a long time so I don't think he would lie to me. The man told the now named women.

I watched them for about 10 minuets, all they did was stand in front of where I landed when I came out of the portal. Starting to get boring of just watching so me being me I jumped from the tree, well not before I put the strap on for my new weapon.

Umm excuse me but are you professor Ozpin? I asked keeping a near riptide. Yes and who might you be? The man asked. Percy jackson. Ozpin looked relieved and I moved my hand away from riptide. Come grab your stuff we most leave I don't want to be out side of the kingdom for longer then I have to. Ozpin said heading back to his ship quickly along with Glynda. Okay then he's odd. I thought as I climbed the tree where I stashed my stuff. As I got to the ship let me tell you we could of used this on earth you don't even feel like your moving.

Ok Percy so what I figured out is that you only have the powers that you were born with and your aura is still locked away I'm I correct? Ozpin asked. I was about to answer but I was cut off by a flash of light. At first I thought it was one of the Olympians. But I didn't know who it was. As I looked at Ozpin and Glynda they had there weapons pointed at the mystery person, Ozpin His bladed cane and Glynda her whip. Even if they use everything they have it wouldn't do anything this guy was a powerful aura around him but something is telling me it's not even a fraction of his power.

Who are you, and how did you get here? Glynda practically screamed. I faced palmed I mean come on even I know not to question a god this powerful. That does not mater mortal. The mystery person said waving his hand, and everything stop. I mean everything the ship, Glymda and Ozpin everything but me.

Great now we can down to business. The mystery person said turning to me. I just gave him a puzzled look. What business do you have with me? I asked keeping a hand here my new gun. What do you know who I am? He asked. Nope I said shaking my head. Umm well I'm chaos creator of the universe. He said taking a dramatic bow. Ok so what does that have to do with me. I said keeping a hand on riptide.

Because percy with out my help this world will fall to darkness. What do you mean? I asked relaxing a bite. It means that someone on this world wants to bring this world too oblivion, but with the ancient laws I can't do anything about it. He said turning real seriously. And let me guess you want me to save it? Yep pretty much, yeah.

Ok and why do you need my help surely there other person that can save the world? Probably, but your the most powerful person not tethered to the Ancient laws. Chaos said Smirking.

Ok can you at last tell me what will happen? Yeah I can do that. Well you see this person is looking into the genes of the monsters of this world and is trying to, how do you say it. Turn on the gene that monsters have so they can only be killed by the certain metals like the ones in your sword. He said pointing to riptide. And they will be able to do that In a couple of years. Then they will go to safety of your world while this one suffers and dies.

Ok but I don't think I can kill all the monsters in this world before they perfect the gene, and if I don't how will the people of this world protected them selfs.

Yes I know that's is why I want you to stop them before they prefect the gene. That's why I'm here to unlocked your aura fully, and to answer your other question, remember when Chiron was talking about dust? The thing that can control the elements? That's how they are going to protect them selfs incase you don't stop them in time.

But that can't stop a whole world of monsters. I said. Incas of that happening they will half to go through the portal into your world and I know that you are being hunted by the Olympians so I suggest that you win. Chaos said almost laughing.

Ok anymore question? Chaos asked.

One more. What my aura I herd Chiron and professor Ozpin talking about it. Yes thank you for reminding me.

You see instead of people have powers when they are born like you. They unlock there auras which gives them a semblance. With practice they can use there semblances in battle. So I better unlock yours before you get to beacon. Chaos said, walking over to me placing his left thumb on my forehead and his right hand on my right shoulder. A he placed his right hand on my shoulder I started to glow a bright sea green light, after about a minuet he stepped back smiling.

What, what happened? I asked kind of nerves. Oh nothing much, just that when I unlocked your aura, your aura healed all of your scars and cuts. He said smiling more. We'll I better get going I don't want to keep time frozen forever, but one more thing percy I will meet you in your dreams to train you with your aura. Alright bey oh and percy don't forget to give Ozpin that flash drive. He smirked as he flashed away. I wonder what that was all about.

Ok so Percy what I figured out is that you only have the powers that you where born with am I correct? Ozpin asked acting as if nothing ever happened. That because I erased all the memories of me and lie about that question. Chaos said in my mind. No Chiron unlocked my aura before I left. I said. Nice lie. Chaos said. Alright then. Ozpin said going back to his coffee.

-a couple hours later-

Well Percy welcome to beacon. Ozpin said as I looked out the window.

Ok if you have any question, completes, or just have something you want me to add I would like to here it.

And how would you guys like to see Percy paired up with leave your answers in the comments. Thanks


	4. new story

**I will think about it. on this chapter I am going to post the first chapter to a new story. If you guys don't like it i will stop writing it and I will keep writing this story. lets get started than.**

Percy's pov

have you ever wondered if your dreams were real? Well so have I. You see ever since I can remember i have been having strange dreams. no not demigod dreams that tell what will happen in the future, but dreams where I am on a different world but I'm happy and with my parents. but that all change one day.

As the day went on i trained the younger demigods how to use a sword and did you usually activities. but something was different. Chiron kept watching me it was kind of creepy.

you see it's been about a week since we defeated Gaia and her army, but now everyone treats me like i'm going to break into a million pieces ever since annabeth died, all but jason, Nico, and Thalia but they are always goon so on one really wants to talk to me or fight me. (lets just say that after Gaia killed annabeth i went on a rampage).

As I was eating in the pavilion I noticed that everyone was staring at me and i was getting made. why does everyone think that I'm going to break apart? not really wanting to deal with it i throw the rest of my food into the fire and went back into my cabin to go to bed. i just hope that i can have a nice dream tonight.

_in dream world_

I wake up in a room with blue colored walls and a bed in the center of it and I smelled a delicious smell of food coming from the kitchen. I ran to the kitchen to find my mom Sally in the kitchen making waffles. "Percy sit down and have your breakfast." my mom said grabbing a plate and put some waffles on it. As I finished eating my breakfast my dad Poseidon come into the room and gave me mom a kiss. "MOM DAD i just had breakfast I don't want to throw up." I screamed. all they did was laugh and went to finish eating. knowing that they will probably kiss again soon I ran out of the room and went to get ready for school.

you see My mom and dad are teachers at a school called signel acadamy my dad teaches weapon training and my mom teaches history, and they are also hunters so they are like super parents. My dad comes from a rich powerful family and my mom comes from a common family but her family has a weird kind of aura that she won't tell me about she says that i'm not ready to find out about it yet. She won't even let me unlock my arua for some reason and that means that I got to work extra hard so i don't die in combat training (which made me the number one fighter in the school not to brag or anything).

As I got back down stairs i found my mom and dad arguing about how i should know something but my mom won't allow it .they have this fight once a week and it almost lead them to getting a divorce once, but nowaday it seems as they argue about it more than usually. but they stopped once they saw that i was in the room.

"Ready percy for your last day of school?"

my dad asked putting his arm around me. "YEAH that means no more homework." I screamed pumping my fist in the air.

"well I'm glad that you like my class." my mom said folding her arms. "I do i real do mom, but you assign so much homework." i said groaning as i remembered that i didn't finish the reading assignment.

"Anyways Perce your cousin dropped this off at my office last night." he said putting a long box on the table, and I know what it was. "It's my new weapon he made for me." I basically screamed as i ripped the box open. inside was a sword, a shield and a letter. i grabbed the letter to find out what changes he made to them.

Dear Percy,

After about two months of working on this i have finally finished them. Ok grab your shield and on the back of it you will find a small button near the hand slots push the button. ( i grabbed it on found the button and pushed it.). it will shrink down to a watch that actually works and if the button on the side of the watch it will turn back into a shield (I watched as the shield turned into a watch and a shield it was awesome). now you will need to be careful the sides of the shield are razor sharp and will cut through almost anything.

Now for your sword. your sword itself has four settings. it can turn into a trident, a spear, and the blade of your sword can change into different dust blades. to turn it into a trident you will find a button here the handle and the blade push it and it will change.( I watched my dad face change to one of pride i think it's because he uses a trident too). the tips of your trident can also change into dust. for your spear there's a button near the handle push it and it will change.(my mom smirked as she saw the spear, my mom and dad have been trying to get me to use the same weapon as them for years so I'm as skilled as them in there weapon's).To change it back into your sword just hold the button in any form and it will change back.

Now for the last part in the bottom of the box you will find a sheath for your sword. put your sword in it and watch what happens.( As I put the sword inside the sheath it started to shrink into a pen, I looked and she my parents had the same look of stock as me). hahaha yes I know but I also know that you don't really like having a sheath on your waist or back. All you have to do is pull the cape of the pen and your sword will in your hand and the sheath will be on your back. have fun with this.

,from your favorite cousin Hephaestus

"Come on Percy you can look at your new weapons in your father's class but right now we need to go your have school soon." my mom she as she looked at the clock. she was right school starts at 8 p.m. and it's alright 7:30 a.m. "Fine let go." I said as I put on my new watch and put my sword in my pocket.

As we got to single it was already buzzing with life, student messing around with each other or trying to catch up on unfinished homework. "Percy go find your friends we will see you after school." my mom said as we separated.

It took me a while but I found my friends they weren't the smarts of people but neither was I.

but as i looked i noticed that your was a new person among us. she had black and red hair. she was wearing a black and red shirt and skirt, she had on black and red boat and was wearing a red hooded cape, and she had this red rectangle on her back near her waist. (seriously what's with this girls all was has is red and black), she looked about a year younger than us.

As I got closer I got noticed by my friends. "Hey perce what's up?" Nico asked. He was a short with black hair and dark brown eyes, he likes to wear his baggy leather jacket with his black genes. "Nothing Just got my new weapons though." I said pulling out my sword. Once they saw that it was a pen they all started laughing expected the new girls she had a curious look on her face. "Seriously Percy that's a pen what are you going to do write all over your opponent." Thalia and Clarisse said at the same time and started to glare at each over then started laughing. "But seriously where's your new weapon you know that we have are final test in combat training." Thalia said folding her arms.

"Whatever you will see in class then." I said putting my pen away. "Anyways are you going to introduce me to our new friend?" I asked. "Ah sorry well this is Ruby." she said putting an arm on the girl's shoulder. The girl ruby shook off Thalia's arm and was about to say something but the bell interrupted her. "Well that's convenient, well I hope to make you again Ruby." I said as I headed to my first class.

The day passed by rather quickly and i was meeting up with my parents before heading home. "So percy how was your last day?" My mom asked as if she already knew. It was fine I guess I meet a new person I think her name was Ruby." I said. "Oh Mrs. Ruby Rose nice girl and is an amazing scythe wielder." my dad said. "Cool so that was the thing on her back." I said. "Well let's head home shall we?" my mom asked.

As we got home my mom got dinner started while my dad finished his grading for the year, and i was playing with my new weapon in our training arena in the backyard. i tried out every mode on it but the dust blades. As i was messing with it i noticed that the handle can come off, and when i pulled it off i noticed six different slots that I'm guessing where the dust goes. i hready and put the handle back on before running to my room to find some dust crystals. but when i got there I remembered that i let Nico have the rest of my crystals. I grabbed my wallet and ran down stairs. there's a dust shop about a couple miles away. "Hey mom is it ok if I go by some dust i won't be long?" I asked using my puppy dog face knowing that i would work. "Fine just be back before 8 p.m. and do you need any money?" my mom asked. "Nope i'm good". I said already grabbing my keys and hoping on my motorcycle and rushing down the road. honestly i think i broke the speed limit about four times just getting to the store.

As I got to the store i noticed a familiar red hood going into the store. I ran into the store and harried to catch up to Ruby. I tapped her shoulder to get her attention back i have been saying her name about five times. "Oh Percy sorry about that." she said as she put her headphone around her neck. "That's alright i was just wondering what your doing here?" I asked her. "Oh well my sister is getting back from applying to beacon and then we're going to go home, so what are you doing here?" she asked. "well I ran out of dust now I'm here to buy some." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "Well ok, hey what your phone number so we can stay in contact?" she asked as she pulled out her scroll. I grabbed her scroll and put in my contact information before handing it back to her she did the same with mine. "Well there,hey I have to harry but text me alright?" I asked. "Alright Percy." she said with a blush on her face, I wonder why. "Ok bye Ruby." I said walking away. "Bye percy." i heard her say before she put on her headphones and grabbing a magazine.

I hurried and grabbed a bunch of different dust crystals and went to pay for them. "That will be 54 Lien." he said as i handed him my credit card. "Thanks." I said as I grabbed my credit card and my bag as I left the store.

As I was putting my bag on my motorcycle I noticed a group of people walking towards the dust shop I just left from holding weapons ranging from guns the swords, and leading them was the crimelord roman Torchwick smocking and he had a giant smirk on his face. knowing that he means to rob the store i hurried and put some crystals in my sword before I ran to the store to stop the robbery.

As I got to the door i noticed the one of roman's henchmen was pointing a guns at the store owner. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open at this time at night?" roman asked tapping his cigar on the counter. "Please just take my Lien and leave." the store owner said with a panic look on his face, but his eyes were on me begging me to help him.

shh shh shh calm down we're not here for your money grab the dust. he said as his henchmen went and started to get the dust. and the store owner started grabbing the dust crystals.

after i minute i heard the cops coming but they where style too far away. i was too into my thoughts i didn't know what was going on until Ruby came crashing out of the store window with one of the robbers, as her scythe started to unfold. she had a smirk on her face on her face either if it's from seeing me or she was going to fight someone i didn't know. As i walked out roman noticed me.

"Okayyy get them." he said as his men started running after us. i quickly pulled out riptide( named it when i was training in the backyard) and stopped as a blade was about to slice ruby apart. "Thanks" she quickly said. i didn't have time to respond as the blade a blocked came back but this time at my head. i quickly blocked it before it sliced off my head. i pushed back and did the technique that my dad showed me long ago. i watched as the blade flew out of his hands and into the guy's leg that was shooting at ruby. i quickly knocked out the guys before i ran to ruby. "Well you were worth every cent truly you were, well guys i think we can all say it's been an eventful night and as much as i like to love and stick around i'm afraid this is where we part ways." he said as he fired his cane thing. i quickly sliced the bullet in half before it hit ruby.

As the smoke cleared he was climbing up a side of the building. "Do you mind if I go after him?" she asked looking towards Torchwick. "No go I will look after here." I said as she ran after roman. after a couple of the men tieing up the people we knocked out the cops finally showed, and they had a baffled look on her face. they took me to question me about the robbery, and then i was let go.

As I was walking down the hall I notice Glynda and Ozpin questioning Ruby. Ozpin and Glynda are great friends of my parents and I have meet them many times before i was also offered a place at beacon if I ever wanted to go. I quickly said hello after they were down talking to ruby who I might add had a surprised look on her face as she left. We talked for a bit before i was asked again if I wanted to go, and i really did want to go but I would have to ask my parent i told them. he told me i had about a week before he needed an answer.

As I got home my parents had their arms folded and a mad look on there faces, I looked and saw it was around 10:30. but after explaining what happened at the store my dad had a look of pride and my mom and a look of weary and started looking me over.

"Mom i'm fine." I said trying to stop her from looking me over. "Besides I have something to ask you guys." i said that seemed to stop her. "Umm when i was the police station i saw Ozpin and Glynda and I was asked if i would like to join beacon, so i was wondering if i can?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck. my parents looked at each other for a couple minutes before answering. "Percy how about you go to bed and in the morning we will talk about this." my mom said.

Ok i said as i headed up to my room. as i was changing for bed i can hear me parents talking rather loud down stairs. but after about a minute of just lying down i finally fell asleep.

_Real world_

I wake up in a cold sweat i looked around and found that I was back in my room at camp half-blood. As I was trying to get up my pain shoot up my right arm. As i looked over it I noticed I was cut from it looks like a blade.

This was weird i don't remember getting cut before going to bed. but i do remember getting cut in the robber in my dream. I was starting to freak out how did i cut in the same place as the cut in my dream. Wanting to find out I hurried a got dressed before running to the big house where i know Chiron is.

As I got there I found Chiron and Mr.d playing a card on the porch of the big house. "Chiron can I borrow you for a moment?" I asked not wanting Mr.d to hear. "Sure." he said placing his cards down before he led me to his office. "So Percy what is it you want to talk about?" "Well." I started and after an hour of telling what happened in my dream I was finished. "Percy how long has this kind of dreams been going on?" he asked he had a look on his face but I didn't know what it was. "Umm well they been happening ever since I can remember." I said think back to when the dreams started. "Is it the same dream every night?" he asked. no it's like I'm growing up in the dreams as i grow up here." I said. As I said that he got a weird look on his face I think it was fear.

Chiron's pov

"Well percy go to the infirmary and get that cut of your's fixed up and then head to breakfast i will find what this dreams are." I said. "Thanks Chiron." he said before he left.

As he left I hurried and grabbed the phone and made a call. after a couple minutes they finally picked up. "Hello?" the voice asked from the other side of the line. "We have a problem." I said

 **Remember if you don't like this new store tell me and i will keep writing the old one instead.**


	5. Chapter 4

Percy's pov

I watched as students went around with friends trying to either get to class or just mess with each over. As we started to land almost everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the airship and honestly it is starting to get creepy. As we stepped out of the ship everyone's eyes seemed to follow us as we walked away. But the weirdest thing is that every time I tried to looked around at the whole school, but every time my eyes would stop for a second on a girl they would start giggling and huddle with their friends then bat their eyelashes at me, for some odd reason it kind of reminded me of the girls at the Aphrodite cabin.

After a bit of walking and a lot of weirdly acting girls (might be a thing in this world), we finally made it to his office and let me tell you it was awesome, we're basically in a clock. "So Percy what do you think of my school?" He asked. "Umm this place is awesome there's nothing close to anything like this on earth," I said basically fangirling over the school. "I'm glad you like it, but we need to talk about what we're going to say if anyone asks where you're from." He said looking at Glynda as if she had an idea. "Umm, you could just say he's a transfer student from Mistral," Glynda said not really caring. "Okay that will work but Percy you must remember that no one here can know about you coming from a different world, it would cause chaos and would bring the Grimm to us." He said dead serious. "Alright I can keep a secret," I said putting my hands up. "Okay now about your team, we can't just make you a team it's too late in the school year, but I think we might be able to put you in one," he said. "Hmm what do you mean I thought that each team can only have 4 people no more no less." you are right but maybe I can talk to my friend to see what we can do, but in the meanwhile, Glynda can you please show here to his new room?" he asked her all she did was sigh and started walking to the elevator. As I was heading to the elevator Ozpin started talking. "Oh and Percy try to have fun," he said as the doors shut.

The walk was painfully silent, it wasn't that I was shy or anything but every time I tried to talk to her she would just ignore me and keep walking. But when we got to the room she opened it and finally started talking. "Look I don't care that you are a half god or whatever, don't expect me to give you special treatment because of it I am here to train you not to be your friend." after those nice words she turned around and left. I quickly got acquainted with my new room and seeing as it was still early afternoon I decided to go exploring. After about an hour of walking around, I found the cafeteria, most of my classrooms, and a cool area just below the cliffs where waterfalls met together and made a small lake that led to the ocean, honestly I am going to spend most of my free time down here. But the time I got back to beacon it was almost sunset and there was still a lot of people out. Deciding to just go back to my dorm room and not deal with making friends right now. When I got there I just sat there and looked at the view, and honestly, it was stunning. After about an hour and just looking at the view, I decided to go for a walk before heading to bed.

Ruby's pov

I'm so glad that it was Saturday I didn't want to deal with homework right now. I looked around and I still couldn't believe that I was here. It just seems like a dream, being here, training to be a huntress. I can't imagine being anywhere else right now. But my moment was short lived as I ran into yang. "Ah, what are you doing?" i asked as her and the rest of my team watched as Ozpin's personal ship landed, and out he came with Glynda, but someone else came out too but I really couldn't see who it was, all I could see was the person's blake hair. But from what I could tell from the people around me he won't be forgotten anytime soon. But as he was passing by I finally got a good look at him, and let me tell you that I haven't seen anyone more handsome in my whole life, and I think any other girl in this school would agree with me. But as soon as he left with Ozpin and Glynda it was like we just got over a trance.

For the rest of the day, we just went around and hung out, but Weiss and yang keep on arguing about what is better swords or guns but I wasn't really listening I kept replaying that imagine in my mind. "Ahh his tan skin, his bright sea green eyes." but the moment was short-lived when yang popped in. "who has bright sea green eyes? Ahhh wait does my little sister have a crush, aww that's so cute." crap did I say that out loud. "Soooo tell us who is this mystery, boy? Have we met him? Is he cute? Does he like guns?" yang said but all I wanted right now was to hide in a corner and die. "What are you talking about that boy that came off the ship with Ozpin," Weiss said. To be honest I was surprised that she figured it out. "Well if so don't give you hopes up," she said like she was trying to insult me. "What do you mean?" I asked not getting what she was saying. "Really are you being this oblivious. Ok, I will put this slowly. He's too good for you." she said as if I was a little kid. "What is that supposed to mean," I said not noticing that tears coming down my face.

"Oh my ok let me break this down. For one you don't look his type, two you act like a kid a lot. He needs a mature woman. And honestly just from his looks he could be considered a god here, and you would only bring him down." she said folding her arms. I couldn't believe this after all the stuff we've been through she would still do something like this. I could see yang was just about to rip Weiss's head off at any moment, but I won't let her this is my battle and I will win it. "And you think that you are someone that he would date too?" I asked. "Well, of course, I'm a Schnee we were born to be with someone like him," she said flipping her hair back. "Yeah, a bratty self-centered girl like yourself can be with him," I said smirking. "Why.. you... Little.." she couldn't finish her sentence instead she pulled out her sword. "Ok, ok calm down you too we don't know anything about him. We don't even know his name. For all we know he could be a rude guy." yang said getting in between me and Weiss. "Percy, Percy Jackson." black said looking up from her book. "What how do you know that," we asked her. "Remember the notification that we got about a couple day that said we had a transfer student coming today." black said going back to her book. "Oh yeah, Percy Jackson 17 transferring from heaven, never thought about it until now." yang said. "This still doesn't change anything," Weiss said. "Fine how about this well will let one of you try for a week and if you don't succeed we will let the other try who about that." yang asked. "Fine with me Weiss," I asked but all she did was a node. "You are all sick, what if he already has a girlfriend? Or just got out of a relationship? Wouldn't you want to be left alone?" asked as if we were all monsters. "She does have a point," I said feeling bad about what we were thinking. "Oh, that's a yes solve. I will go up to him and ask and if he doesn't we will let them go at it. Is that alright?" yang asked. "Fine with me." both me and Weiss said at the same time. "Then it's settled may the best girl win."

Percy's pov

I can't believe how big this school is. But right now I'm lost and trying to get to my room, but I keep getting turned around. Agh, I swear if there's a map and Ozpin didn't give it to me just to mess with me, I will run him through with riptide. I guess during my little rant I ran into someone cuz the next thing I know is I'm on top of a girl. "Oh I'm so so so sorry I wasn't walking where I was going," I said quickly standing up. "No it's fine," she said getting up. "I'm Percy, Percy Jackson by the way," I said sticking out my hand. "I'm Pyrrha Nikos," she said shaking my hand.

 **Hey, everyone, i hoped you liked the chpater. but let's get down to business I have been getting requests from my friends and from you guys on Watpad saying that I should do a Percy Jackson and sword art online crossover. so please leave a review as to if I should do it or if I shouldn't thanks.**


End file.
